SH1NOB1
by Mimezze
Summary: Ever thought about our favourite ninjas beeing in a K-Pop group? Naruto is excited to get to know his first group called 'SH1NOB1'. A little story about seven members and their time before their debut. AU-Story, The characters might be a bit OOC


Hey,

So I got a little K-Pop addicted and since I'm a big Naruto fan I thought this would be fun to write...

I'm still a bit inexperienced with writing fanfictions and English isn't my native language.

But I still hope there will be someone who maybe enjoys this story... I don't know if I will continue it, so let me know if there is someone who wants me to continue.

Have fun!

 **SH1NOB1**

Today is the day! Today my life as a trainee is over. I will be an Idol in the new K-Pop group called

'SH1NOB1'. We will be seven members and I'm so nervous! I still don't know who will be in my group but I'm curious about them.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm 18 years old, my stage name will be Kyuubi. It is still early in the morning, the meeting won't start in a next few hours. But I'm so nervous that I had to be early, too scared to be late later. So now I'm here in the studio three hours too early, sitting alone, watching myself in the big mirror on the wall. I don't really look Korean, actually, I'm not even Korean. My father is from America and my mother Japan and I was born in America, lived there for 16 years and know I'm here.

I love music, especially rap but in America, I didn't really get a chance to even start a rap career. They said I do not look 'gangsta' enough. But I'm not a person to give up, some of my friends showed me some K-Pop groups and their songs. And guess what – I totally fall for K-Pop.

I didn't know if they would give me a chance to be an Idol. After all, I can't even speak Korean. Correction, I couldn't speak Korean, I trained a lot in the last two years. I'm not the best but it's enough for my rapping skills.

I watch myself with my big blue eyes, blond hair, orange t-shirt and black skinny jeans with ripped of knees.

I'm scared. What if my members won't like me? What if they think that I'm not good enough to be their friend? We will live together after all.

Still, two hours left. I watch a bit around the meeting room. The walls are white, on one side is a big mirror, the other side has two big windows. There is a big table in the center of the room, some shelves with books and a big red carpet on the floor. At the door is in big letters written: **HoKagEntertainment**

Suddenly the door opens and a tall man with gray hair and a mask on his face enters the room. He looks surprised to see me in the meeting room. "Hello, I'm Kakashi Hatake the manager of SH1NOB1. Who might you be?" he smiles with a little wave. So this is my manager? He looks cool. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki member of SH1NOB1, rapper, and foreigner", I answer with a big smile on my face. Hatake nods and puts his bag at the head of the table. "You are early." He notes, I nod and play nervously with my hand. I hear him chuckle, "No need to be nervous. I think we will be a good group." I smile at him. He sure is nice. One hour 'till the other members should arrive. "Do you know how the other members are, sir?" I ask my manager. "No need to call me 'sir', Kakashi is fine and no. I know their names that's it." he says while sitting down and putting all his documents on the table. We talk a bit about ourselves, like age, favorite food, where I came from and stuff.

All of a sudden a knock was heard from the door and a boy in my age shoved his head inside. A brown haired boy smiles at us and enters. "Hey, my name is Kiba. I hope I'm right... Is this the meeting room for SH1NOB1?" he asks shyly. Kakashi smiles and gestured with his hand for him to sit down "Of course, I'm Kakashi Hatake your manager.", "And I'm Naruto!" we both say with a smile. Kiba nods and sit right beside me and starts to talk. "So we will be members?", "I guess so..", "How old are you?", "I'm 18 and you?", "Me too!"

So he is my age after all. "What do you do? Rap or a vocalist?" I ask him curiously.

"I rap! Can't sing... And you?", "I rap too," I answer. I like him, he is nice and we have some things in common. Maybe we will be good friends.

Another knock was heard from the door and two guys one with red hair and one with black hair and big eyebrows enter the room. They ask the same question like Kiba and we introduce ourselves.

"Hey nice to meet you all, I'm Rock Lee, dancer, and singer!" he says enthusiastically. I like him he seems like a guy who always laughs. "I'm Gaara, a singer." The red haired says without many emotions but his eyes show how nervous he really is and tries to hide it. They also sit down and we all start to talk. Gaara is the youngest with his 17 years and Lee is the oldest with 22 years.

Even if Gaara doesn't talk much of his own he answers any question we ask him. Maybe he is shy?

I'm happy, even if the other three members who are left won't like me, I still have them.

A knock and another two persons enter the room. One with long brown hair and the weirdest eyes I've ever seen, a light purple. He kind of looks blind. The other guy also has long hair but in a braid. He looks tired. They also ask if they are right and we all introduce ourselves again.

"Hey, I'm Neji and a vocalist, nice to meet you all," Neji says politely. "I'm Shikamaru and a rapper. I sleep a lot but I still hope we will have a good time," he says tiredly. We all smile and greet them again. "Looks like one member is still missing," Kakashi informs us. We all look kind of nervous, only one person left, then our life will change. We all will be Idols!

We start talking again to get to know each other. Shikamaru is 19 years old and Neji is also 22 like Lee. So Gaara, Kiba and I have three hyungs. And I guess the last one will also be older than us three.

Suddenly the door opens without a knock and a panting black haired guy stumbled inside. "I'm so sorry that I'm late!" he cries out and looks at Kakashi. Then his face turns into a light red "This is the SH1NOB1 meeting, right?" He asks suddenly with much confidence. We all nod. He looks gorgeous. Black hair, white skin, deep black eyes. We introduce ourselves for the last time today.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I will sing. I hope we will have success together," he says and bows down. We all stand-up and say in unison: "Let's have all a good time!"

Kakashi sits smiling at his table and looks at us. We all sit down again and the talking begins again.

Sasuke is 21 years and he was late because of his older brother who thought it wasn't necessary to wake him up. Happily, he doesn't need to live with his brother and his wife anymore. All the members will live in a dorm together. "It's good to see you all get along well together. I know you all don't really know each other well, but we still need a leader. Who want's to start?" Kakashi interrupts our conversation. We all look at each other with curious eyes who the leader would be. I wouldn't mind being a leader, but I'm still young and don't know the responsibilities and my Korean isn't that fluent. No one really seems to want to be the leader, it sure will bring a lot of work to be one and someone has to do it. Sasuke is the first and probably the only one lifting his arm. "I would do it if everyone is fine with it... I do have some experiences, I was the leader of our school sports club." He says confidently. We all agree and it's settled. Sasuke Uchiha is our leader.

"So," Kakashi starts to say with a big smile on his face "I will know read out the members of SH1NOB1:

Sasuke Uchiha, stage name Sasuke, leader and singer.

Rock Lee, stage name Lee, lead dancer and singer.

Neji Hyuuga, stage name N.J, singer.

Shikamaru Nara, stage name Rap-Maru, lead rapper.

Kiba Inuzuka, stage name D.O.G, rapper.

Naruto Uzumaki, stage name Kyuubi, rapper.

And Gaara no Sabaku, stage name G, singer.

Welcome, from today on you will be the K-Pop group SH1NOB1.

Your debut will be in six months. We will train hard and learn how to be an Idol. I hope we will have a good time without any problems. Leader! Do you have something to say to your members?"

We all watch our manager with teary eyes. Okay only Lee and I had some tears. We turn to our leader. "Let us all work hard together for our debut!" He says with a loud voice. Everyone look at him with determination to work hard. Without permission I shout "Let us all rule the world with our music!" to my surprise no one lectured me that I interrupted the leader, instead everyone screamed "FIGHTING!"

Why did I even felt nervous in the beginning? I could never ask for a better group than this people!

~o~

"What do you think? How will our dorm look like?" Kiba asks me excited. Right now we are on our way to our new home, after meeting our team behind the camera like our stylists. We all share a car and I sit between an excited Kiba and a silent Gaara. In front of me is an equally excited Lee next to Neji and Shikamaru. Our leader is sitting alone at the front next to our driver, he plays the DJ and put some good music of other big K-Pop groups on. We all start to sing and rap when Bang Bang Bang from BigBang starts to play. It is, after all, a well-known music.

Half an hour later we arrive at our new home. It's a big high rise with 20 floors and we go inside. It is nothing expensive. Looks like a normal apartment building, like those in America, maybe a bit smaller but who cares? Our dorm will be on the 10th floor, we enter the elevator to reach our home.

In front of the door, no one wants to open it, too scared. We all look at our leader but he doesn't react. So I just put my hand on the door knob, look around to the others and open the door.

The first thing we see is the hallway of our apartment. I'm the first one to enter, I put off my shoes and go inside. Kiba and the others follow behind me. At the end of the hallway, which isn't that long, is the decorated living room and kitchen in one. We have a black and white little kitchen on the right side and a black and white living room on the left. It's nothing special. Besides the black sofa on the right side is another hallway to the sleeping rooms and the bathroom. We have three rooms, that means I will have a roommate or two. "I think we should split it like the two oldest in one room and the three youngest," Neji suggest. Sasuke nods "That means Neji and Lee in one room, Naruto, Gaara and Kiba will share a room and Shikamaru and I will go into one room. Does everyone agree with this decision?" I can't really complain, I'm so happy to share a room with this two guys. We all agree and Kiba, Gaara and myself get the biggest room with three beds. Everything is already furnished. Three beds, one table and two wardrobes. We will need to go shopping to fill our room.

"Guys? I think we will have the best time together! Roommates! I'm so happy. I still can't realize that we are here!" Kiba rambles happily and I join him with the rambling about our new friendship and our future. Gaara sits on one of the beds and laughs every time we laugh. Such a great group! I feel like we are a family right now. "Oh! Oh! Since we are the youngest members you know that we need to join the evil side!" Kiba says excitedly. "What do you mean with 'evil'" Gaara asks clueless.

Kiba and I laugh and say at once "Your will see!"

"Yo! We want to go and get something to eat. You with us?" Shikamaru says entering our room.

We three nod and accompany the older ones to go out eat.

~o~

"One more time," Sasuke says to us. We are currently in the studio singing our debut song. It's awesome but also tiring, singing one song over and over. "I need a break my throat is hurting." Neji whines and Kiba and I agree with him. Sasuke sighs and gives us the okay to do a break. Two months has already passed, we trained a lot. Not only our songs but also to live with each other. I'm great friends with Kiba and Gaara. Neji gives me the same vibes as my mother. Shikamaru reminds me of my grandfather when he is tired, and he is always tired, but when he isn't he is as crazy as Lee, Kiba and myself. We three are always the one who laugh and of course we want the others to laugh with us. Sasuke is fun, I don't know about the others but I have fun making him angry 'till he chases me and tries to kill me. It's fun.

One time I stole his tomatoes, I didn't know that tomatoes are sacred for him. So I ate his tomatoes in front of him and he wasn't that happy. I ran trough the hole apartment and screamed.

"AHHHH! Sasuke-Hyung it was a misunderstanding! I didn't know it were your tomatoes!"

"Stop running away idiot and let me kill you!"

"Ahhhhh! Neji save me!"

"You ate his tomatoes. Your own fault."

"Stay still idiot!"

"Ahhhhh"

At the end he caught me but he didn't really kill me. Just some punches and a big tickle attack. Okay, I died at that day but it was worth it.

"Okay, the break is over!" Sasuke shouts out. We all meet again at the table and start to sing and rap.

We have only five months left 'till our debut. I'm so excited! "Guys. We need to make some advertising for our debut." Lee states. "Yeah, how should we do that?" Kiba asks curiously and I nod with a questioning look to Sasuke. "Don't worry about that. Kakashi is doing the big promotion stuff. We all have twitter and Instagram that's advertising enough for us to do and we will be in some shows to promote ourselves." Our leader nods to increase his ego.

We all smile and continue to train our song, tomorrow will be the recording.

~o~

"Ah! How do you guys do it?" Gaara whines. Currently, we are practicing our dance and it sure is difficult. I understand why Gaara is complaining, he isn't the best dancer like Lee and Sasuke so he has some problems with some steps. "You put your right leg in front of your left, then jump and..." Lee tries to explain to Gaara. Three months left and we debut our first album. We train a lot, really a lot. Not one day without training. I love it. We all got a bit closer even Gaara started to talk more. Sasuke tries not to be an asshole 24/7 and Shikamaru tries to be more awake.

"Let's do it one more time! Then we can do a little break." Sasuke says while starting the music.

After the training, we still sit in the studio because Kakashi wanted to talk to us.

"Yo," Our manager says calmly. "You're late." Neji states. "Yeah... Got lost." "How?!" Kiba and I scream. "Never mind! Anyway, I want to introduce you to your camera team, who will follow you behind the scene." He starts to explain. "This is Konohamaru and his Team." Three persons behind Kakashi bow down, "Hi, I'm Konohamaru and this are Mogei and Udo. Let's work all well together!" He smiles. Konohamaru is a short boy with brown hair and a blue scarf around his neck. Mogei looks like a sweet girl with orange hair put together in two pigtails. Udo looks like a typical nerd with big glasses, he also has brown hair and wears a black scarf.

We all stand in one line and Sasuke starts our introduction. "Ninja Arts! We are... " he says and we all bow down while shouting "SH1NOB1 nice to meet you!"

It really feels awesome to do the introduction together, feels like a team.

"I hope you all know that you will have a YouTube channel. We only film everything and up-lode them. You all also can feel free to do the V-App without us." Konohamaru explains. We all nod and schedule our filming times for the first videos. This will mostly be introductions.

Afterward, we say our goodbyes to the team and our manager and go to eat outside.

"Where should we eat?" Kiba asks hungrily. "I really miss ramen... Can we go eat ramen please?" I ask the others. I really miss my mother and her self-made ramen. Everyone agrees and we go to a little Ramen-shop.

"Sasuke is paying!" Lee and I shout out, Neji agrees and Kiba grins to Sasuke. He is the leader, of course, he will treat us. "Only if Naruto doesn't order 10 ramen!" He says with a low growl. I nod happily and order my favorite ramen.

~o~

"No! I don't want to cut my hair!" Neji cries. Tomorrow will be the start of all the filming for our debut and our stylist is doing our hair. Sasuke got long bangs and a 'duck-butt' at the back of his head. Gaara got a more intensive red and a bit shorter hair. Lee got a bowl cut, which I can't understand. Kiba got an undercut but his hair color didn't change. Shikamaru wanted green hair but he just got a bit shorter hair and a darker brown. I got a bit shorter hair but no colors, they all say that my natural hair color is awesome. And now they want to cut Nejis hair, they want to do the same as Kibas but with bleach blond hair. Of course, he won't let them do it. After all, we all live with him in an apartment and we all learned that Nejis hair is his life. He cares so much for his hair. Half of the hair products -and that's a lot- belongs to Neji. "Okay, we understand Neji. What if we do a side-cut and only color the tip of your hair." The stylist tries to suggest.

Neji puts his hand on his chin to think about her suggestion.

Finally, he agrees with her and they start to do his hair fast, not that he changes his mind.

After finishing our new haircuts we go back to the studio to train a bit for our dance. We all got a lot better than in the beginning. Mostly Gaara got better, thanks to Lee and Neji who really tried to help him.

Before we start we have to stretch I pair myself with Shikamaru, because he is the best stretching partner you could have. He is mostly sleeping and I have to admit I hate stretching, I'm not that good in it. I love dancing but stretching? Nope. So we only do the basics.

Poor Kiba got Sasuke as a partner. I know from experience that Sasuke is the worst partner. Or he was only that harsh to me because I annoyed him again. I don't know but Kiba does not look happy with his stretching.

"Okay, enough. Let's start!" Sasuke command. We all stand-up and go to our positions. Suddenly the door opens and Konohamaru and Udo enter the studio. "Hey, I know it's a bit sudden but could we film your training today? You don't need to do it seriously. It should be a fun dance practice video." Konohamaru says shyly with a grin. We all agree and kind of got more motivation to dance good and with a lot of fun.

At my rap-part, Kiba jumped on my back and Lee punched my butt. At Sasuke's part we all stop dancing and hugged him and at Shikamaru's part we all do the Shikamaru -That means lying down and sleeping-

Yeah, that was fun!

….

Filming time! We just got our costumes and assessors. It's nothing big. Our album 'Chidori you' is about love and friendship. First, the guys will be dumped by their girlfriends and then they got all kind of depressed but thanks to their friendship they overcome their depression. Yeah, that's our song. For my outfit, I will get a normal dark orange t-shirt and ripped off jeans. Also because I'm awesome I will get some whiskers on my cheeks and Kiba some triangles. We are so cool!

We start the first scene with Neji and his 'girlfriend'. They are at a park and she hits Neji and screams. Then it's Sasuke's turn in an apartment. After every individual scene is taken we go outside to film our friendship scenes. We sit in the park, eat ice-cream, go to the cinema, play basketball and go skating. After some time we didn't even notice the camera anymore. We just had fun.

Then we film the dancing parts. Gaara and Kiba kind of are tired so they got a lot of steps wrong. The dancing shoot really is tiring but we got it after a little break.

"Over! Good work boys!" Kakashi and the camera man say. We all stand up into a line and Sasuke shouts: "Ninja Arts! We are!" "SH1NOB1! Thank you for the work!" we all shout out.

~o~

Today is the day! Today is our debut! I feel like the first day at the meeting room! I'm so excited.

We even got a little fan base with our promotions. We call them 'Ninjas' and they are all awesome and supportive! We start our debut with a little concert for free, afterward, we sell our album everywhere.

The hall is full of reporters and Ninjas and some people who don't know about us but are curious how we are.

The lights go on and we jump on the stage. Sasuke screams into his mic "NINJA ARTS! WE ARE!" Then we all bow down and shout "SH1NOB1! NICE TO MEET YOU!"

The audience claps and Sasuke start to talk. "We have today our debut of our first album 'Chidori you'. We hope you all will give us a chance! Have fun!"

The music starts and we start to sing, rap and dance. Everything is perfect. Everyone celebrates our song.

After our performance, we say our goodbyes with tears of happiness in our eyes. Today is the day. Today we got K-Pop Idols. I'm so happy! More tears fall down my face and without thinking I start to hug Sasuke our leader. Lee -also crying- hugs Sasuke too and the others all follow us into a big group hug.

We go backstage, where Kakashi greet us with a big smile. "Good job boys! You really did it!" He says proudly and hugs every one of us. "I also got good news! You are all invited to Weekly Idol!"

Weekly Idol... Holy! I... A dream comes true! We will officially be Idols after visiting Weekly Idol! "Really? How awesome is that!" Shikamaru shouts out what we all are thinking.

"When?" Sasuke asks happily. "Not now. In a few weeks, maybe next month. We still need to wait and see if people even like you guys. But after what I heard they all love you." Kakashi smiles.

Next month? I can live with that. 'Till then we need to learn and train and and and and...

~o~

To be continued?


End file.
